Memory Fades
by Jaya
Summary: Mina is sick of everyone ignoring her problems so she changes sides. Added AN
1. till my memory fades

Title: 'Till My Memory Fades (1/?) Author: Jaya Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe Rating: G Disclaimer: Sailor Venus belongs to her very lovely creators, ditto for the mention of the Generals and other scouts. And Reeney and Darien. And anyone who I've missed. Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com Summary: Venus is bitter about things and thinking of defecting and leaving the memories behind. Note: This might be a prelude to a new series, but I haven't decided yet. You might see an outbreak of these soon, 'cause I'm on holidays. No major series will really be worked on if at all. My Muse is complaining about A Never Ending Battle, and refuses to write anymore of it. So it will be in its present horrible condition of unfinishedness forever. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA thankyou to those people who have sent feedback on it at anytime. You are wonderful. 

**************************** 'TILL MY MEMORY FADES **************************** 

I think I'll go for a walk Maybe out in the rain Maybe there'll be tears rolling down my face And I'd feel the pain 

I've never had a steady boyfriend before. In England I had a few casual boyfriends I suppose, but we always moved before I could really get to know them. Sometimes they would think I was cheating on them when my duties as Sailor V called. When I moved to Japan nothing changed. All of my friends had boyfriends. Serena had Darien, Raye had Chad, Amy had Greg, Lita always had a boyfriend but it always came back to Ken. And me. The third wheel in all of the others relationships. 

Maybe think about something Maybe think about you 

Once again I'm left out in the rain. Not enough sense to come in, and no one to tell me to. 

I used to wonder if it was just me. Was I so undesirable to men that I couldn't ever get a date? I know sometimes I act ditzy, but I don't always act like that. Because it's really just that. An act. I wish I could just start over and not be Sailor Venus any more. Great now I sound like Serena. My "friends" never even realised. I've been told I had one steady boyfriend ever. Apparently it was in the Silver Millennium that I had a sweetheart. Apparently it was Malachite. 

I think I'll go for a ride Til my memory fades 

Fantastic. The only boyfriend I ever had was a bad guy. Figures. 

Sometimes I think it might be better to leave the scouts for the other team. For the people on the side of evil. Least I wouldn't have to wear this stupid sailor suit anymore. When I was a child I used to dream of being a heroine. Life isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes I get so angry inside when it seems like my friends have everything, and somebody cares about them. 

Roll down the windows and glide Down 75 to the Everglades Maybe light up a joint And take a walk on the moon 

My parents are always away on business. 

I am so mean, all I ever do is think of myself. I get so jealous about friends lives. Serena has ALWAYS had everything. She was the princess, she's the leader of the sailor scouts. SHE has the strongest powers. She WASN'T EVEN A SCOUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! She wasn't even a scout. Luna was sooo chagrined when she found out she'd made her oh so precious princess a scout, and put her in dangerous situations. 

It should have been me. 

Life is not fair. That's the story of my life. I liked Reeney. She listened to me. Understood where I was coming from. The isolation. Even though she's Serena's daughter she was really nice, slightly bratty but nice. She spent time with me when my so called friends were too busy caught up in their social lives to help me with mine. 

Yeah you can't reach me now You know you can't touch me now You can't hold me down 

I always helped them. 

You may notice I speak in past tense of my "friends". I found something the other day when checking out some strange disturbance for Amy. Something interesting. Beryl's Generals are back. The scouts are so unprepared for the attack. There hasn't been one for five years. Ever since the Wise Man was destroyed. They have been allowed to fall into complacency. _I_ didn't tell them what I found. _I'm_ supposedly the ditzy one who can't do anything, who's as clumsy as Serena. Servers them right. They think that disturbance was nothing. I'm just going to be on the winning team this time. Zoisite is the only general who DIDN'T come back. They are going to be so sorry. Everything is arranged. 

I'll be taken in this attack. 

And I've got plenty of time, Time to figure it out Time to think about you and me Whatever that was all about Got nothing to prove Got nothing to say No I'm guessing I never thought you were good for me anyway Got nothing to lose Nothing but you I have everything planned. 

This is it! 

Goodbye Japan. Goodbye cruel world. 

HELLO UNIVERSE! 

VENUS WILL BE COMING BACK! 

********************************************************************************** So, what did you think? I quite like it. Feed back is at: jacey111@yahoo.com. And very much appreciated. If you want a series or more stories written in this style TELL me. I don't have any psychic powers (that I'm aware of anyway) so I need to be told these things. 

Bye, Jaya. 


	2. you can't reach me now

Series: 'Till My Memory Fades (2/?) 

Title: You Can't Reach Me Now Author: Jaya 

Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: Sailor Venus belongs to her very lovely creators, ditto for the mention of the Generals and other scouts. And Reeney and Darien. And anyone who I've missed. 

Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com 

Summary: Venus leaves the scouts. And plots her revenge. 

Notes: Thanks to Kaffuen for writing to me about Chapter one. 

On to the story. 

***************************************** 

MEMORY FADES 2: YOU CAN'T REACH ME NOW 

***************************************** 

Montage of scenes. 

She's not the kind of girl 

Who likes to tell the world 

About the way she feels 

About herself 

Goddess, I used to be pathetic. They all used me, I was always the happy one. The one who actually led but Serena got ALL the credit. 

She takes a little time 

In making up her mind 

She doesn't want to fight 

Against the tide 

I used to be such a conformist a sheep. One day I decided. No more abuse, no more lies. 

Lately I'm not the only one 

I say never trust anyone 

For a while I was suspicious of everyone, I didn't trust them. They never even noticed. They just continued on with their hum drum little lives without even noticing how I was stuck in mine. 

Always the one who has to drag her down 

Maybe you'll get what you want this time around 

Malachite has been my anchor. I'm afraid I would have just run out and killed all my "friends". He taught me to wait. 

To plan. 

To plot. 

Can't bear to face the truth 

So sick he cannot move 

And when it hurts he takes it 

Out on you 

I'm glad he really loves me. He could easily abuse the power he has over me. Like they did. 

Lately I'm not the only one 

I say never trust anyone 

I have a hard time letting people get close to me. After what my "friends" did Malachite said he was surprised I have ever let anyone get close to me again. 

Always the one who has to drag her down 

Maybe you'll get what you want this time around 

I love him. He's my focus. He gives my life meaning. 

He's going to help me get my revenge. 

The trick is to keep breathing 

The trick is to keep breathing 

At the time when I found Malachite and the other Generals I was just going to let them kill me. I figured it would be easier than going back to the lie that was my life. Malachite convinced to go back for a little while. Then nothing would ever hurt again. 

She knows the human heart 

And how to read the stars 

Now everything's about to fall apart 

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares that the scouts found out about my treachery. It scares me, but Malachite is always there to comfort me. 

I won't be the one who's going to let you down (The trick is to keep breathing) 

Maybe you'll get what you want this time around (The trick is to keep breathing) 

With the Generals I feel special. With the scouts I used to just feel used and emotionally drained. 

They were all such weaklings. 

The trick is to keep breathing 

The trick is to keep breathing 

The trick is to keep breathing 

Isn't it a wonderful life? 

* 

Mina is Dead. Long live Venus. 

"MINA, NO! BRING HER BACK YOU BASTARDS!" Sailor Jupiter screamed at the fast disappearing General. The other scouts hadn't even gotten there yet. No one, not one of the other scouts realised that Mina had continued training three times a day to keep her powers up. The others were complacent and lazy. Not even bothering to do more than Physical Education at school. 

SUCKERS 

Venus smirked as she watched her "friend" in a mirror scamper around in disbelief at what had just happened. 

Her mouth curled around in a cruel smile. An evil imitation of what she had looked like before. 

"You all will pay." She muttered. 

"That they will." A masculine voice said. 

Venus's mouth curled into a real smile as she looked towards the man who had just come into the room. 

"Malachite!" She said in surprise 

"Venus why are you still wearing that.." He said pointedly looking at her scout uniform. 

"Oops, sorry." Venus said magically transforming her sailor uniform into a short black low cut dress with spaghetti straps and black heels. 

"Better?" Venus asked pouting. 

He drew her in for a passionate kiss. 

"Much." 

"You know, two really sicken me." Another voice said. 

Malachite growled at the interruption and both turned to face the intruder. 

There was Jadeite smirking away again. 

*Goddess, Malachite make him go away. He's so irritating.* Venus sent. 

*I agree.* "Jadeite leave now!" Malachite ordered, using his authority as senior General to make Jadeite obey. 

Jadeite gave one last grin and teleported. 

"That man really needs to either find a hobby or a girlfriend." Venus muttered angrily. 

"Hobby would probably be better, we don't know how he would treat a girlfriend." 

"True, I wouldn't wish him on any girl, no matter how deserving." Venus said looking up at Malachite. 

"Not even one of the scouts?" He asked. 

"Except them" Venus spat venomously. 

Malachite cut her off with a kiss. 

"Shh..we don't have to talk about them right now." Malachite murmured into her hair. 

* * 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM TAKE HER!" Raye yelled angrily at Lita. 

"I didn't LET anyone take her." Lita shrieked back. 

"Take who.....Hello......Are you listening to me?" Serena said coming into the room. 

"Well Serena, Lita.." Raye spat. "...Allowed Mina to be kidnapped by a NEGAVERSE General." 

"A Negaverse General? But...but... they all died. Didn't they?" Serena asked. 

"Apparently not." Raye said curtly. 

"Hey don't get angry at me I didn't do anything!" Serena said angrily. 

"Stop it! All of you. Behave like adults! Running around yelling is not going to bring Mina back." Amy said admonishingly. 

The other three scouts immediately felt shamed. 

"Amy's right, we're under strength. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves when Mina is MIA and the outer scouts have sworn of helping us." Raye said calming down. 

"That's right! We will show the Generals that the scouts are still a formidable fighting body even missing a few people." Artemis said. Inside he felt sickened by their loss. 

*Gods I wish it had been someone else.* Artemis thought. 

* * * 

"The infighting has already started." Venus commented emotionlessly while watching the scene at the temple. 

"Not long now love, soon the scouts will be powerless. Then we will attack." Malachite smirked. 

"And you're just WAITING for that day, aren't you honey." Venus laughed happily. 

"Malachite, Venus." Nephrite acknowledged both of their presence's with a nod. "When do we attack?" 

"Leave them alone for a few weeks, allow them to wallow in their pity. Then we crush them." Venus said evilly, loving every moment of her ex-friends misfortunes. 

"We need to get a new base of operations. What with this being where they fought Beryl, this is where they would think of coming first when they go on their 'witch hunt' for us." Nephrite said thoughtfully. 

"None of you ever knew this Nephrite, Jadeite, but Beryl originally chose this frozen wasteland for the main base because of the magical potential out here. It was the lack of life that did it. There was nothing absorbing the energy." Malachite said. 

"Tomorrow we go searching for a new home." Jadeite whooped. 

"And start plotting our revenge." Venus muttered. 

* * * * 

"I'm going to Germany to study to be a doctor." Amy announced. 

"When do you leave?" Serena said already upset by Mina's kidnapping. They held no hope that Mina was still alive. All they could hope for was to get revenge for her death. 

"Do you want us to contact you when the time comes to get our revenge for Mina's death?" Serena asked softly. 

"Yes, I think I'd like that very much." Amy replied. 

"Have you told Lita and Raye?" Serena said even softer. 

"Yes, I told them both yesterday at the meeting." 

"No matter where you go, you will always be one of us." Serena finished. 

"Thank you Sailor Moon." 

* * * * * 

"Oh dear, the little Sailor Brats are getting split up even further, see how depressed I am?" Venus said mockingly to Malachite. 

Her mocking look suddenly turned to one of anger. 

"They never really mourned me when I 'left' they were more interested at passing blame, wondering whose fault it was." Venus snarled. 

"Quiet my love, you will get your revenge." Malachite murmured reassuringly. 

"That I will." Venus said turning her eyes towards the picture in the mirror. 

"That I will." 

***************************************************************************** 

Do you like it? I hope you do. Feedback, money, death threats, presents maybe even (shock horror) praise? Can be sent to me at: jacey111@yahoo.com. (^_-) Bye, Jaya 


	3. pain

Title: 'Till My Memory Fades (3/?) 

Author: Jaya 

Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: Sailor Venus belongs to her very lovely creators, ditto for the mention of the Generals and other scouts. And Reeney and Darien. And anyone who I've missed. 

Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com 

Summary: Venus begins to worry when she thinks the scouts suspect her defection. 

Note: Thankyou to all the very wonderful people who took the time to review my work. You are splendiferous. And to my Beta Reader: Stephie. 

********************** 

MEMORY FADES 3: PAIN 

********************** 

Feelin' - I've been lost for years 

There was always something missing in my old life. In England I was the crime-fighter, the heroine. I came to Tokyo then I was just one of the Sailor Scouts. 

You can never understand me 

Unless you've seen those tears 

I think my parents and Malachite are the only people who have seen me upset. Really upset. Everyone else got Little Miss Reliable who NEVER got upset when all her friends were killed. 

But you never get to sleep when I'm away 

I don't mind deeper that you lay 

They never knew me. 

Outta time 

Pain. I can't sleep. 

Pain. I can't sleep. 

I think they'd be afraid of me if they knew the real me. 

Runnin' - Runnin' from those days 

There's another warning inside me 

I've tried to destroy everything from my past. I'm afraid they know I betrayed them. 

Guess I've gone insane 

Did they think I was so callous as not to mourn the death of a loved one? 

But you always run away when I come around 

They always used to take me for granted. Well not anymore! 

I don't mind the depths that you delve 

Run you down 

They're gonna lose the war one day soon. 

Pain. I can't sleep. 

Pain. I can't sleep. 

My dreams still keep me awake at night. Sometimes when I wake up babbling incoherently it even scares Malachite. Almost impossible. 

Don't stop. Don't talk. Do not fight with me. 

Don't stop. Don't talk. Do not fuck with me. 

They always tried to mess with me, my mind. They didn't think I'd notice, I was treated like a dumb blonde the four years I've been in Tokyo. 

Goaded - Loaded up this gun 

There's a killer in me hopin' 

Hope that you're the one 

If they're eliminated maybe my dreams will for once be undisturbed The dreams only started after I met them. 

But you always run away when I come around 

I don't mind the depths that you delve 

Terrified 

In the Negaverse I have respect. Well fear at any rate. Some of my worse dreams have stopped. I used to dream I was being accused by the scouts and they wouldn't stop. Would never stop. 

Pain. I can't sleep. 

Pain. I can't sleep. 

Pain. I can't sleep. 

Soon. Soon the sailor brats will pay. Dearly. 

And I won't be scared any more. 

* 

"Aaargh" Venus screamed in anger. 

"Jadeite for the LAST time, if you don't stop bothering me I'll....." 

"You'll what Venus?" Jadeite sneered. 

"I'll convince Sailor Mars to join our side, and tell her you've got the hots for her." Venus said brightly, as if she'd just suggested going on a picnic. 

"You wouldn't...." Jadeite began. 

He frowned at Venus's raised eyebrow. 

"Fine, fine I'm GOING already......." Jadeite sighed his voice disappearing a moment after he did. 

"That was just vindictive my Love......" Malachite said materializing in front of Venus and giving her a long kiss. 

"I wouldn't ACTUALLY do it. He just wouldn't go away." Venus said examining her finger nails. 

"But you still love me don't you?" She asked pouting for a moment. 

The pair paused for a minute, watching the scene in the mirror on the opposite wall unfold. 

* * 

"Bye Amy! We'll miss you!" Serena, Lita and Raye called as their friend walked through the gate that would take her to her plane. 

"I wonder why there was no Negaverse activity after Mina was.... Mina was.... I can't say it!" Serena sobbed. 

"That's what I want to know." Lita said. 

"I wonder if she WANTED to go with them?" Raye questioned thoughtfully. 

"Raye! How could you say that?! Mina was one of your best friends!!" Serena almost yelled angrily. 

"Yeah I suppose so. But I don't know why we were all so cut up about it anyway. It isn't as if she was the LEADER or something." Lita said. The other two scouts agreed. 

* * * 

"Oh No! Malachite, they KNOW! What am I going to do?" Venus said shocked by the way events were going. 

"Don't worry Venus, no one suspects you...." Malachite said soothingly. But inside he was angry. 

*How dare they hurt my Love. Oh they will pay.* Malachite thought. 

Venus didn't notice as her lovers eyes turned stormy gray to match his thoughts. 

"How DARE they say I wasn't important. I wasn't the Leader. None of them know how to lead! I planned all the strategies, all the fights! They never even helped me plan the night before a big battle. Then they had the nerve to tell me off for being half asleep!" Venus yelled getting angrier and angrier. 

She didn't notice that she began to glow with a faint amber hue. 

"Then beating them will be easy." Malachite said smugly. 

"Hell yeah." Venus said. 

"Malachite?" Venus asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"You love me don't you?" She worried. 

"Of course Venus." Malachite said. 

"Thankyou...For being here for me I mean, I don't know what I'd do without you." Venus said. 

"I'll always be there for you." 

***************************************************************************** 

Like? Dislike? Send your comments, promises, proposals, flames, praise, money, gifts, anything of the sort to ME. You know where. Or alternately you can review it at Fanfiction.net. Bye, (^_-) Jaya. 


	4. I thought you were special

Title: 'Till My Memory Fades (4/?)  
  
Author: Jaya  
  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Venus belongs to her very lovely creators, ditto for the mention of the   
Generals and other scouts. And Reeney and Darien. And anyone who I've missed.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: With Venus still plagued by nightmares, Malachite instigates an attack to gauge the scouts powers.  
  
Note: Deepest apologies to that person to whom I said I would have this chapter out a month ago. I've been busy with exams and stuff.  
Thankyou to all the very wonderful people who took the time to review my work. You are splendiferous. And to my Beta Reader (and beautiful elder sister) Stephie.  
  
**********************************************  
  
MEMORY FADES 4 : (I THOUGHT YOU WERE) SPECIAL  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
I'm living without you but  
I know all about you  
  
I wonder if the scouts told my parents I'm MIA or "dead". Probably not. My parents were never around, so I wonder if they're that cut up about my disappearance.  
  
I have run you down into the ground  
Spread disease about you over town   
  
Local authorities are beginning to spread rumors about my disappearance. It didn't take much, all I had to do was put some youmas into influential positions or tamper with their minds.   
  
I used to adore you  
I couldn't control you  
  
Well scouts, are you happy? I was on the fighting scene long before Luna found any of you. Then you showed up and took it from me. I tried to show my leadership skills, but instead I found myself pushed into being a bubble-brain.  
  
There was nothing that I wouldn't do  
To keep myself around and close to you   
  
I thought they were my FRIENDS for God's sakes, how could they just run along like I didn't matter, even before I left?   
  
Do you have an opinion  
A mind of your own  
  
With them I conformed, was nothing, would still be nothing.   
  
I thought you were special  
I thought you should know  
  
Nothing at all  
  
But I've run out of patience  
I couldn't care less   
  
I really don't care anymore what they think. I'm in the Negaverse now, I'm one of the most respected people.  
  
Do you have an opinion  
A mind of your own  
  
Mama always said there was room to go on to bigger and better things.  
  
I thought you were special  
I thought you should know   
  
I somehow don't think this is what she meant.  
  
I used to amuse you  
But I knew that I'd lose you  
  
I was always the damn peacemaker, the one who had everything together. I knew I'd move on someday.  
  
Now you're here and begging for a chance  
But there's no way in hell I'd take you back   
  
Even if one of the scouts found out about my changed affiliations and wanted to join us I wouldn't let them.   
  
Do you have an opinion  
A mind of your own  
  
They might even try to take control from Malachite and I.  
  
I thought you were special  
I thought you should know  
  
It sickens me how I used to act around them, I used to let them cage me.  
  
But I've run out of patience  
  
No more, no longer.  
  
I've run out of comments  
I'm tired of the violence  
I couldn't care less   
  
I should just go and show them the new me. But I have to wait, have to make them squirm.  
  
I'm looking for a new infection   
But we were the talk of the town  
  
Everyone loved the Sailor Scouts, but they only knew about Sailor Moon. It still hurts me to remember I saved that bunch of kids and they didn't know who I was. They only knew Sailor Moon.  
  
I thought you were special.  
  
But not again.  
  
Never again.  
  
*  
  
"Jadeite, establish one of your old patterns, let the scouts think they know how to beat you. Take one of the weaker Youmas, but not one of the weakest. We need to see how well they fight and we need to see their strategies."  
  
Malachite drummed his fingers on the armchair impatiently, then after Jadeite left he slumped. Venus had not been sleeping at all, and now had stopped eating. Hopefully tactics would take her mind off her worries, for a little time at least.  
  
"Malachite?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. Her face was stark white and she had dark circles under her eyes.  
  
Looking at her then, Malachite was tempted to put her in a healing trance, just so she could sleep ten hours straight. But she'd never forgive him if he did that.  
  
"Yes my Love?"  
  
"Hurt the Scouts for me please." She said looking like a small child.  
  
Malachite gathered her into his arms.  
  
"My Love, Jadeite is out doing just that." He murmured into her hair.  
  
"Good." Was all she said before dropping into a deep sleep.  
  
* *  
"Now Mystera, you stay back here with the video camera while Kriane and I battle the scouts. No matter what happens don't reveal yourself otherwise you will be answering to Lord Malachite and Lady Venus."  
  
After giving his commands to his satisfaction Jadeite materialized in the middle of the park with a particularly ugly Youma chosen for that exact purpose.  
  
"Go steal some energy Kriane,"  
  
As soon as Kriane stepped out and went to work people started screaming and running in all directions.  
  
Then when Jadeite saw a familiar red haired girl go down he knew it was only a matter of minutes.  
  
5  
*  
4  
*  
3  
*  
2  
*  
1  
  
"Hold it right there Nega-trash" Jadeite rolled his eyes, didn't they ever change what they said?  
  
"Sailor Moon - so nice to see you again." Jadeite said trying to avoid sounding bored, but not succeeding very well.  
  
"How dare you try and hurt people at play in the park! I'm Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!"  
  
"In the name of Mars!"  
  
"In the name of Jupiter!"  
  
"Need a hand Sailor Scouts?" The voice floated out of nowhere accompanied by cheesy music. Jadeite rolled his eyes.  
  
'Come on, come on, defeat Kriane, I want to go home!' He thought. Jadeite had been coaching Kriane in taunting people recently. More specifically taunting the three remaining Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"One, two, three." Kriane counted slowly. "Now where are those other two Scouts?" He said.  
  
Sailor Moon looked like she was about to start wailing.  
  
Sailor Mars looked furious.  
  
"You guys know very well what happened to Sailor Venus!" She glared. Fancy a monster who could barely count to three taunting them!  
  
This made everyone snap out of the daze they were in. The scouts and Tuxedo mask quickly dispatched the youma and looked around for Jadeite.  
  
Gone  
  
The word whispered on the wind.  
  
Gone  
  
Just like Venus.  
  
And they'd never see her.  
  
Hear her.  
  
Listen to her.  
  
Ever again.  
  
Or so they thought. But soon they would not think.   
  
* * *  
  
Venus and Malachite watched the day's earlier battle with the scouts eagerly, trying to detect any weaknesses whatsoever.   
  
Venus's smile of delight vanished.  
  
Malachite looked towards her warily.  
  
"I was that BAD?!" She yelled.  
  
"They're only bad because both their strategists are gone. One out of the country, and the other out of the dimension." Malachite smirked.   
  
"Taking them should be easy." Venus commented.  
  
"Don't be so sure my Love, remember, never underestimate your enemy." Malachite warned.  
  
Venus's tired look disappeared, and she slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"You, I trained with them from the beginning. _I_ know how they work as a team better than they do. Can't you just have a little faith in me. Please?" Venus asked batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
Malachite sighed mock-tiredly. "I just don't want to see them hurt you." 'I've already lost one lover to them, I don't want to lose another.'   
  
"Hey, what's that frown for?" Venus asked even though she already knew. 'Zoicite's death is getting to him again. I guess I'd better stop being depressed around him.' "Turn that frown, upside-down!" She said acting like an aerobics instructor.  
  
She leant down and gave him a tight hug.  
"I need some new clothes. Can I go back to England to buy some?" She said suddenly changing the subject.  
  
Malachite smiled as he recognized what she was doing.  
"Fine, but I'm coming with you. You're still far to weak to do a long-range teleport by yourself."  
  
"Okay! Here we go!" Venus shouted as they disappeared in a flash of light, and a few rose petals were left strewn on the floor.   
  
When she was stronger the scouts would all pay.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Like? Yes, no? Praise/Flames/Comments/Anything must be sent to jacey111@yahoo.com. Or comment at Fanfiction.net. But PLEASE tell me what you think.   



	5. reflection

Title: 'Till My Memory Fades (5/?)  
  
Author: Jaya  
  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Venus belongs to her very lovely creators, ditto for the   
the Generals and other scouts. And anyone who I've missed.   
  
Feedback: is like air, I'll die without it. At: jacey111@yahoo.com or   
rainbows@purpleturtle.com  
  
Summary: Venus takes her mind off her problems with shopping, the polls on   
the last battle come back, and the rest of the bad guys discover how fun   
plotting without megalomaniacs like Beryl looking over your shoulder, can be.  
  
Note: Look, I managed to get over my writers block! Are you happy now?  
Thank you to all the very wonderful people who took the time to review my   
work. You are splendiferous. And to my Beta Reader (and beautiful elder   
sister) Stephie.  
  
******************************  
MEMORY FADES 5: Reflection  
******************************  
  
I watched television for the first time in two months today. And to my   
surprise I saw footage of Jed's parody of fighting that he arranged with a   
stupid Youma and my former teammates.   
  
So many times I try to make you understand  
You never tried to see behind my smile  
  
They never ever looked further than the stupid blond bimbo facade. I could   
have done anything without them seeing the real me. If it was too out of the   
ordinary it would immediately be classed as....  
"Possession, those weird lights?? Something has obviously taken her over.   
Mars, see what the Great Fire has to say."  
Nothing so simple as not being the girl they had squished into a box.  
  
If I didn't know you like I do  
I'd get you into the secret in me  
  
Maybe I would have told one of them that I was joining the "enemy" if I was   
the naïve little twit I was when I first became Sailor V. I grew up, I   
changed.  
  
Pity they never did.  
  
So I lied for their sakes for three years, and then I snapped. Why should I   
have to be something I'm not for those lame excuses for Soldiers of Justice?   
  
Just because I'm good at fooling you  
When no one's around I walk in your shoes  
  
I've tried my hand at adopting other peoples mannerisms and speech patterns   
before. No doubt sometime soon I'll pretend to be someone else and see if I   
can fool those ex-friends of mine, again.  
  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
If you only knew  
  
I've always tried to be the nice one, the generous one. The one who you can   
trust to mend friendships, do homework, be fun. Essentially to be the perfect  
friend.  
  
I could never be what they wanted me to be.  
  
I always try to hide behind a painted smile  
So many tears the public never see  
  
I'd smile and laugh, a poor fool who struts and frets his hour upon the stage  
and then is heard no more. Yes, I actually can quote Shakespeare. Those   
supposed friends of mine thought I'd never learned anything through out high  
school. Never bothered to find out that I was as smart and accomplished in my  
studies as Amy, as good at sport as Lita.  
  
As good at everything as any of them.   
  
If I didn't know you like I do  
I'll get you into the secret in me  
Just because I'm good at fooling you  
When no one's around I walk in your shoes  
  
When my parents were around, they spent the whole time creating the perfect   
daughter in me. A child who is pretty, can hold polite conversation, can take  
care of herself, dress well, is diplomatic.  
  
Essentially they created someone who could take care of themselves in   
whatever situation they were placed in.  
  
So that is what I did.   
  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
When it always seems true  
  
And everyone always bought all of the rubbish I would feed them. Malachite   
and the guys are the first people in the longest time to see the real me.   
  
Not the back-stabber.  
  
Not the Leader.  
  
Not the supportive friend   
  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
If you only knew  
  
And I don't think anyone but Malachite even realizes what I'm doing now.  
  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
If you only knew  
  
I suppose I should insulate myself from this group like all the others I've   
been in.   
  
So I don't get hurt ever again.  
  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
I'm smiling, while lying to you  
If you only knew  
  
Just smile away the tears, and maybe everything will turn out to be okay.  
  
*  
  
The crowds all stopped and stared at the superstar gorgeous couple walking   
down the mall.  
  
"Who's that?" The whispers asked.  
  
"Isn't it that girl who played Sailor V in that movie?! Mina... something or  
other."  
  
"Who's that gorgeous hunk with her?"  
  
"Must be her new boyfriend."  
  
"I wish HE was MY boyfriend!!"  
  
The couple took no notice, the girl pointing out things and laughing, and   
the guy smiling, with his arm around her shoulders, warning everyone that   
this one was his.  
  
"Malachite, stop GLARING at everyone all the time." Venus sighed theatrically  
as he scared off another person with a killer stare.  
  
"Just making sure they behave themselves." Malachite replied somewhat   
defensively. "Besides, if I didn't they'd be swarming all over you by now, no  
doubt. Didn't you say you were some kind of Movie Star?" Malachite asked   
with an upraised eyebrow.  
  
"It's been five years since my movie. I doubt anyone would remember anything  
in it let alone me." Venus exclaimed scornfully, flipping her long braid over  
her shoulder.   
  
"I hope not." Malachite muttered.  
  
"'Sides, who would come see little old me, when they have the Royalty in this  
country?" Venus asked mockingly, her faced turned upwards towards her   
boyfriend.  
  
"Better safe than sorry My Love, we can't afford those puny Sailor Scouts   
finding out anything about your...reinvented self before we are ready."   
Malachite warned sternly.  
  
"If we must, we'll leave in a few minutes, I'm finished I suppose." She   
shrugged gracefully and wandered across to a small vendor on the side of the   
mall where Malachite made a great show of buying a beautiful blue crystal   
heart shaped pendant on a delicate silver necklace.  
  
They then left the shops and walked into an alley and teleported in flashes   
of light to the Negaverse.  
  
"JADEITE! NEPHRITE! WE'RE BACK!" Venus called loudly.  
  
The aforementioned generals teleported quickly to their counterparts   
coordinates, wincing at the echoes of Venus's shout still bouncing around   
the cave system.  
  
"Any news on the scouts?" Malachite asked while Venus fiddled with her bags,   
sending them to her rooms.  
  
Jadeite yawned. "They're having a big fuss made over them because they 'won'   
against Kriane yesterday. That Youma was one of the most pathetic Beryl ever  
designed the specifics for and they're being congratulated over killing it."  
  
"Do the stars have anything to say? About how and when we attack?" Venus   
asked, collapsing onto a sofa that Malachite hastily created.  
  
"They say we must wait a while to make the Sailor Scouts believe that we have  
been badly damaged by the loss of that Youma, that we barely have any   
resources. Then we will strike in force." Nephrite said.  
  
"And the public will blame their protectors for being so...careless." Venus   
sighed, playing with her now unbound hair. Her clothes were shifting into a   
long flowing black satin dress. Sleeveless, with a ribbon attaching it to the  
back of her neck. "I like it." Her blue eyes flashed in pleasure as Malachite  
fastened the delicate silver necklace and pendant around her neck. "It's   
gorgeous Mal, I love it." Venus said, tilting her head up to kiss him on the   
lips, which he then deepened.  
  
Nephrite and Jadeite suddenly found the pattern of tiles on the ceiling   
incredibly interesting, whistling.   
  
"Enough you two," Malachite said after he and Venus finished with what they   
were doing.  
  
Venus slid off the couch and stretched.  
  
"Well, that is it for me today. Five hours of shopping really takes it out   
of you when you haven't shopped in a long time. I'm beat. Now you boys be   
good." And she disappeared in a shower of whole red roses, minus the stems.   
  
"She shouldn't be left alone, so I'll go too. Contact me if anything   
interesting happens." Malachite said.  
  
"Okay Malachite." Jadeite said wickedly.  
  
"Interesting by Nephrite's standards." Malachite called before disappearing   
after his girlfriend.  
  
"Damn." Jadeite muttered. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
* *  
"I wonder where Luna and Artemis are right now? Artemis was pretty cut up by   
Mina's disappearance." Lita said somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, they ran off yesterday." Raye replied slowly, because she'd   
already told Lita this four times and counting.  
  
"Man, that monster was so EASY. Probably because we're so much more powerful   
than we were when we fought the generals the first time." Serena laughed   
happily. "Though I wish the others were here to see this."  
  
"We all do Serena. No fear, we all do." Raye sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Malachite? I thought you would have stayed with the others." Venus murmured   
sleepily.  
  
"I'd much rather be with you." He replied.  
  
"So sweet of you."  
  
"Go to sleep Beloved, I'll be here when you wake." Malachite said, slowly   
making her body fall into a natural sleep.  
  
And once again he took up his nightly vigil.  
  
"I will always be here when you wake."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
And that was the end of the (apparently) long awaited part five. Thank you   
for reading. Any ideas you have for this series please send to me, for this   
well of inspiration is beginning to run dry.  
  
Jaya   



	6. memory fades 6: bad reputation

Title: 'Till My Memory Fades (6/?)  
  
Author: Jaya  
  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Venus belongs to her very lovely creators, ditto for the   
the Generals and other scouts. And anyone who I've missed.   
  
Feedback: is like air, I'll die without it. At: jacey111@yahoo.com or   
  
Summary: Venus is not very forgiving if you wake her up. Malachite reaffirms   
this fact. And Raye is very tired of nightmares. Something has got to give   
soon.  
  
Note: Look, I managed to get over my writers block! Are you happy now?  
Thank you to all the very wonderful people who took the time to review my   
work. You are splendiferous. And that fight I promised doesn't happen until chapter 8. I kind of, um, forgot about it. And I just read my authors note and realised. Sorry!  
  
*******************  
BAD REPUTATION  
*******************  
  
It's been quite awhile since I left and my 'rebirth' as I've taken to   
thinking of it.  
  
I never give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
  
I don't feel guilty anymore. Sure, I should give some kind of indication to  
the senshi that I'm not really dead, but they never noticed me when I was   
alive, so why should I bother?  
  
Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
  
I have so much more freedom. I have my growing powers, my Love, and an army.  
Life is good.  
  
I can do whatever I want.  
  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
I don't care what they think of me. That is, if they think of me at all. It  
has not escaped my attention that my former friends have not shown any more   
remorse over my 'death' after the first month or so.   
  
If I'd known I meant so little to them, I would have left long before.  
  
I should have left long before.  
  
And I never give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun  
And I don't have to please no one  
  
My life is great at the moment. Before my life was all about approval.   
  
My absent parents approval, my friends approval. My teachers approval.   
  
It was never about me.  
  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Not long before I actually defected, I had tried to care, but it was just not  
possible for me to do so.  
  
I'd make up my mind to talk to one of them, and then something would happen  
and I would be even more taken for granted than before.  
  
And I never give a damn about my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care if I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
  
Now though I like me.   
  
And the new me is going to have to meet my ex-friends soon.  
  
I am really unhappy about hiding from those girls.   
  
Why should I have to hide from them?  
  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Break it down  
  
It'll probably crush them when they meet the new me.  
  
The lovely, caring and above all, _weak_ Mina is no more, replaced with a   
strong and capable Venus. Sure, I still care, just not as freely as I did   
before.  
  
If you care as much as I used too, people use you and then you get hurt.  
  
Never give a damn about my reputation  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
And everyone can say what they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
  
It's not going to happen to me again.  
  
We're going to make this world our own. And if those girls don't like it,   
it's really their own problems.  
  
Still, they have so few members now.   
  
Three.  
  
I have a feeling that their number will shortly decrease further, also.  
  
This should be entertaining.  
  
The tears are long gone now, this is all for revenge.  
  
*  
  
Kunzite was in a bit of a predicament.   
  
Venus had become ultra sensitive to magic recently, instinctively attacking,  
even when not awake.  
  
It was good in hostile situations, but this was just ridiculus.  
  
She was a lot stronger than her tiny frame appeared.  
  
Hence his problem.  
  
Malachite was at present pinned under his Love's form, and whilst this would  
usually not bother him at all, he really had to go as he was supposed to lead  
training today.  
  
She had been sleeping so badly, that he did not want to wake her up to move,  
and he couldn't even teleport out of her arms, as he had no desire to be   
skewered by something this early in the day.  
  
Sure, he would heal, but it was still inconvenient.  
  
One more time he tried to get her to let go, and one more time he failed   
miserably in his attempt.  
  
There was nothing for it, he would have to wake her up.  
  
He reached out a hand to shake her, and waited for the inevitable explosion.  
  
*  
  
Nephrite tapped his foot impatiently. Malachite was supposed to have been on  
the grounds twenty minutes before, and it was just strange that he was late.  
  
Malachite was practically fanatical about punctuality.  
  
It had been one of Zoicite's major sore points all the way through their   
relationship.  
  
Zoicite had always been late for things. It was a character flaw, but one   
that they had all eventually managed to take in stride.  
  
Thinking about Zoicite was depressing, so instead Nephrite returned to   
thinking about their rather late Leader.  
  
Giving up, Nephrite started the youma's training himself...  
  
An hour and half later, just as he had dismissed the troops, Malachite walked  
in looking frazzled.  
  
Nephrite raised an eyebrow in surprise. Malachite usually looked immaculate,   
never allowing himself to be seen without every hair in place, every wrinkle  
out of his uniform.  
  
Whatever this meant, Nephrite _had_ to hear it.  
  
"Malachite?" He asked casually. "What happened to you? You missed training."  
  
The older man sighed. "I woke Venus up." He said shortly.  
  
Nephrite's eyes widened in surprise. "That was... either brave, or very,   
very, stupid."  
  
Malachite glared at the other man. "Do you think I don't know that?! She was   
yelling, and throwing things at me!" He sat down on a chair. "I..." He stood   
up again. "I need to go plan something. Excuse me." He marched off.  
  
Nephrite shook his head in amazement. Well, THAT had certainly been weird.  
  
Life was always interesting in the Negaverse.  
  
*   
  
Raye was tired, so very tired.  
  
She didn't like how not long after Mina had gone, she had begun to have   
horrific nightmares.  
  
Nightmares about what had happened when the Shadow attacked Mars.  
  
It was not even like she had been there at that time.  
  
She had been at the Moon, her second-in-charge had been 'holding down the  
fort' so to speak, at the time.  
  
So why did she know what had happened?  
  
Ugh, maybe she was just going crazy. It would explain a few things if she   
was, anyway.  
  
Blech, insanity, that was all she needed.  
  
With exams coming up, and scout meetings all the time, even though the   
Generals had done basically nothing since that farce of a fight weeks before.  
  
Raye refused to believe that they were too weak to fight.  
  
She remembered them far too well from the first time round they had all met.  
  
No, they had to be planning something.  
  
And if the others would not listed, something might have to be done.  
  
But right now Raye did not care about he fate of her team.  
  
Now, all she wanted, if she could have anything in the world, was a sleep   
free of dreams.  
  
And school was tomorrow, so...  
  
Sleep...  
  
*  
  
Venus checked all of her ex-friends in her mirror. All of them were sleeping.  
  
Well, as much as she disliked them, that seemed like a good idea.  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted off.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Okay, filler chapter. I have had chapter 7 finished for about a year, it was   
supposed to be six, but it didn't quite fit. So, I wrote this one for six (I  
felt guilty about writing a summary chapter), and seven will be posted a   
moment after this. Gods, I hope I still have readers.  
  
~j 


	7. memory fades 7: as heaven is wide

Title: 'Till My Memory Fades (7/?)  
  
Author: Jaya  
  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Venus belongs to her very lovely creators, ditto for the   
the Generals and other scouts. And anyone who I've missed.   
  
Feedback: is like air, I'll die without it. At: jacey111@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Sick of being in Serena's shadow, Raye takes a stand.  
  
Note: Look, I managed to get over my writers block! Are you happy now?  
Thank you to all the very wonderful people who took the time to review my   
work. You are splendiferous.   
And, sorry, but I've run out of ideas for the beginning bits using Venus, so   
this one is from Raye's perspective.   
  
*******************  
AS HEAVEN IS WIDE  
*******************  
  
I just don't understand Mina recently, just before she became MIA, she was   
like a whole other person.  
  
I'd see her in the halls, and sometimes she would just breeze by, as if I   
wasn't even there.   
  
Nothing that you say will release you  
Nothing that you pray would forgive you  
Nothing's what your words mean to me  
  
I know she lied to me that last week before she was taken.  
  
How do I know? She says she's going shopping, so I'd call her house during   
the time she's supposedly "shopping", and someone picks up. A GUY picks up   
the phone.  
  
Now ordinarily there would be nothing wrong with this, only Mina wasn't   
dating anyone at the time, or so I thought.  
  
Something that you did will destroy you  
Something that you said will stay with me  
Long after you're dead and gone  
  
I mean I thought we were friends, and friends don't lie to each other. She   
told me that she hadn't gotten over....what's his name? Paul I think. Anyway   
she hadn't gotten over Paul yet, so why was this guy answering her phone?  
  
She'd been acting really weird ever since she went on that reconnaisanse run   
by herself.  
  
Sometimes she slipped up, when she talked about what she'd been doing   
recently.   
  
If flesh could crawl my skin would fall  
From off my bones and run away from here  
  
And I've been getting that....I don't know, a feeling around her, like a   
feeling of wrongness.   
  
Not a "evil nega creep" feeling, but not a "normal friend" feeling either.  
  
What's happened to her?  
  
As far from God, as heaven is wide  
As far from God, as angels can fly  
  
She isn't really one of us anymore I guess.  
  
If holy is as holy does  
This house will burn straight down to hell  
And take its conscience with it as it falls  
  
Mina lied about what she did, she hadn't been coming to scout meetings as   
regularly as she used to. There is, it's like there was something wrong with   
her.  
  
Nothing said could change the fact  
My trust was blind, you broke the pact  
If God's my witness, God must be blind  
  
None of the others could see it. If I said anything it was like "Raye! Mina's  
one of us, of course she wouldn't have changed sides."  
  
If flesh could crawl my skin would fall  
From off my bones and run away from here  
  
Even though I know she's been lying to me, I miss Mina, a lot.   
  
I can't talk to any of the others, it's just....When I talk to Mina, I can   
open up.  
  
I don't know why, but it's been annoying me lately, how Serena can be such a   
Ditz, but she's leader just because she's the Princess.  
  
As far from God, as heaven is wide  
As far from God, as angels can fly  
  
Serena has the most powerful powers of all of us, with every incarnation of   
Sailor Moon she gets even stronger.  
  
When do we get our breaks? NO! When Will I, Raye Hino get the breaks I   
deserve? Before Lita and Mina joined the team, I was the backbone of the   
scouts, Sailor Moon was a klutz, a crybaby. Sailor Mercury was good, but all   
she had to work with was bubbles and frost.  
  
I wish...I wish...I wish...I wish  
Take it back, I dare you take it back  
No you can't, you should have thought of that  
What's inside a man that goes so wrong?  
  
I had a fight with Serena today.  
  
She told me, ME that I wasn't putting enough effort into the team. Effort? I   
put in more hours training than she ever has, more than anyone except Mina.  
  
I've been swimming every day after school, twice a day on weekends and   
holidays.  
  
I've been doing kick boxing at my local gym.   
  
My powers increase all the time, and who will she come whining to when things  
go wrong, now that Amy left us?  
  
I wish Serena would grow up.  
  
Choke on guilt that's far too good for you  
Say one word, I'll laugh and bury you  
Leave you in the place where you left me  
  
She'll come and apologise in the next few days. Say that she didn't mean it,  
that She over reacted to something.  
  
If flesh could crawl my skin would fall  
From off my bones and run away from here  
As far from God, as heaven is wide  
As far from God, as angels can fly  
  
But you know what? I will not be her emotional punching bag.  
  
I wish I could fly  
As angels can fly  
  
I don't think Mina would accept me, but I don't like what's happening to me,  
and I won't stand for it.  
  
The other side is looking sweeter all the time.  
  
*  
  
Raye was not happy. She'd failed a test that day because someone had cheated  
and no one had owned up. So they'd all gotten F's.  
  
All she'd wanted to do was go home and relax, but Serena was in her room!  
  
"Serena! What are you doing?" Raye demanded when she walked into her room to  
find Serena on the Internet.  
  
"Relax Raye," Serena replied. "All I'm doing is looking up Sailor Moon on a  
search engine."  
  
"And how long have you been here?" Raye asked, attempting to keep her temper  
unsuccessfully.  
  
"Lets see, three hours I think." Serena replied, not taking her eyes from the  
screen.  
  
"And have you been on the Net all that time?" Raye ground out angrily.  
  
"Yes." Came the foolish blondes response.  
  
"Are you INSANE? Do you know how expensive that is? Get out! Get out NOW!"  
Raye yelled pointing at the door angrily.  
  
Serena gave her a cold look. She'd been getting more and more self absorbed   
lately. Without Amy to make her feel stupid, because facing facts Amy had   
kept them all grounded, with her incredible intelligence beating them at   
every intellectual test.  
  
"Well Raye, if that's the way you feel, maybe you shouldn't be on the team."   
She said angrily.  
  
"What?" Raye asked, somewhat shocked.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be with us anymore, if you're not going to be a team   
player." Serena replied.  
  
"What us?" Raye asked incredulously, "there's only Lita and you left now, and  
as if you can talk about being a team player! When was the last time you came  
to see me when you didn't need something, huh? Well?"  
  
A slight blush stained Serena's cheeks. Embarrasment made her voice sharp.  
"Well, are you with us or against us?"  
  
Raye glared at her, and threw her communicator at Serena's feet.  
"Here you go 'oh illustrious leader', I want no more of this."  
  
"Well?" Serena asked. "What about your transformation wand?"  
  
Raye smirked coldly. "Fat lot of good it would do you. It was made for me,   
the person I'm supposed to pass it onto won't turn up for a few millenia yet,   
if at all."  
  
Serena was slack jawed "But, then we'd only have two scouts....You have to be  
lying to me!"  
  
"Sorry Princess, hate to burst your bubble, but Queen Serenity gave us our   
original lifespans. She was Two thousand and twenty two when she had you. I   
looked it up, it's just supposed to be a legend, but we were there! That's   
why Amy took her wand with her, it would have been useless here."  
  
Serena glared angrily at her and the crystal at her chest began to pulse.  
"Then I will strip you of your powers for redistrubution!"  
  
"No," Raye said quietly, clasping her wand in her hand. "No," She said   
louder, more forcefully. "I call upon my God, Ares as my witness." She   
proclaimed loudly, throwing her shoulders proudly, and her robes turned into  
an etheral red, floor length shift. "The Planet of Mars formally withdraws   
it's alliance to the Moon. For the threat of force against the present Queen  
of Mars, the Moon throws itself open to criticizm of the court." As she   
spoke, her hair changed to a deep red, and it's length flowed down to near   
the floor. The air around her crackled, and a flame settled on the crown on   
her head. "There, the favour of my God." Mars said, her eyes lighting up.   
"Our powers are our own, no longer shall the Moon have any say in how they   
are distributed. You Serenity are out of this."  
  
"Karayena, you will bring the wrath of the combined council upon your   
people." Serenity warned, the crystal going back to normal.  
  
"The council is disbanded, and mine, and everyone else's people are scattered  
to the four winds. None of yours will ever find them, and one day we will   
live on a planet of our own once more." Raye said, shaking her hair back.   
"Be careful Serenity, you have already lost Venus from your grasp, and now   
Mars as well. Should you lose others as well?" She raised an eyebrow  
sardonically.  
  
"Keep your nose out of my affairs Karayena!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"I weary of this. Chad!" Raye called out. A very different Chad than Serena   
knew walked out. He was clean shaven, with shorter hair than usual, but still  
long. He was wearing a crisp red and black uniform.  
  
"Yes my Queen." Chad bowed. He even held himself differently, and spoke   
differently. More hardened. Stronger.  
  
"Please escort our former ally out of my home Chad. I am tired." Raye said,   
rubbing her crown at her brow.  
  
"Certainly my Lady." He replied pleasantly. He turned to the girl who was now  
Serena again, and bowed. "Lady, if you will follow me."  
  
Serena turned back to Raye, who was watching with disinterested eyes. "This   
isn't OVER Karayena. You will pay for betraying me!"  
  
"You highness? I betrayed no-one, it was you who betrayed me the second you   
raised the crystal to me." Raye drawled, signalling Chad again.  
  
Chad took the hint, and dragged the girl out of his Queen's presence. It   
wouldn't do for her to be irritated.  
  
"Chad!" Serena asked. "What did she DO to you? You're differnt!"  
  
"DO?" Chad laughed. "She didn't do anything! Did you honestlly think it was a  
coincidence that I turned up on her doorstep one day? She sent out an   
unknowing call, and _I_ answered. Now I once more have the privilege to serve  
my Queen. AND I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave. Please   
don't come back again."  
  
As he spoke he had escorted Serena out of the gate and down the street. Then  
he turned, and walked back to the temple as Serena stomped off.  
  
*  
  
The second that Serena left, Raye took off her crown, and placed it on the   
bed beside her. She snapped her fingers, and murmurred a few words of   
enchantment, so that the room tranformed into one which was bigger than the   
temple and house by a lot, but from the outside of her room, looked the same   
as it had always been.   
  
The decor was now a rainforest. Calming blues and greens all over the place.  
Raye leaned over the end of her bed and looked into the pool at the edge. It   
looked like water, but in truth was a pool of flame. Dipping her hand into   
the pool, it was not scalded, but rather Raye was unharmed.  
  
"Mina." Raye called softly, placing her crown back on her head. "Venus.   
Araminasa. Sister, I must speak with you."  
  
*  
  
Venus suddenly stopped walking, and traced a cicle on the wall of ice. The   
ice lightened until it became a mirror. But instead of reflecting Venus and   
Jadeite whom she'd been walking with, it showed a fiery looking young Queen,   
with red hair, purple eyes, and wearing a red shift.  
  
"Raye?" Venus asked raising an eyebrow. Jadeite stared in wonderment. That   
was what Sailor Mars looked like NOW?  
  
"Karayena, at the moment actually." Raye replied with a sigh, and ran a hand  
through her ringlets.  
  
"Why did you contact me after all this time?" Venus asked coldly.  
  
Raye shrugged, a half smile on her face. "I quit the Sailor Scouts. There are  
now only two in Japan. And." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and   
reopened them. "I've also withdrawn Mars from the Alliance. Ares gave his   
blessing, so now my room is my palace at present. And I am fast collecting my  
people. I thought you might want to know." She stopped smiling. "Serena isn't  
going to let this go though."  
  
"What, and you think I'd let you join us Karayena? Give me a break." Venus   
replied.  
  
"Now listen here Araminasa, you have no right to speak to me that way. Ares   
help me, I actually missed you as a FRIEND after you 'died'. I missed talking  
to you, having someone who understood me. And what makes you think that I'd   
WANT to join you? This is a friendly greeting to wish you luck in crushing   
the remaining scouts. If that's all, I am going to go relax. Hi Jadeite."   
Raye's image dissappeared.  
  
Jadeite was still staring at the wall where Raye's reflection had been. Now   
that he's seen her, he almost wished she had invited the scout of Mars to   
join them.   
  
Gods was she beautiful.   
  
And of course they had been together in the Silver Millenium.   
  
Venus looked over at Jadeite, and her mouth curled up into a reluctant smile.   
The guy was positively GLOWING over seeing Raye in her Queen Karayena form.   
  
Maybe she would invite her to become an ally after all. Aphrodite knew they   
weren't exactly overflowing in the ally department at the moment. Mainly   
because they'd kept such a low profile since they'd returned.  
  
And of course they were no more than urban legends out of Japan. In fact, she  
had it on good authority that there was a Cartoon called 'Sailor Moon'   
Typical! It WOULD be about Serena.  
  
But out of curiosity, she'd bought a DVD in England. The episode where the   
character Sailor Venus hit the scene. It had been amazingly accurate....  
  
Anyway, Malachite would have to be told about Mars calling her subjects back  
to her. Gods only knew how many she already had.  
  
Venus already knew about Chad. Sometimes she'd seen the fog of cluelessness   
melt away when Chad and Raye thought they were alone, and they would talk   
about the best way to make Mars a hospitable planet again, and how to gather  
the rest of her people. And the best way to 'collect' supplies. Like it or   
not, Mars' deity was the God of War, and people from Mars had always been   
great at the warrior arts.  
  
No wonder Earth was over crowded, when you had to take into account it having  
people from all nine planets, plus the Moon living on it.   
  
They'd have to keep an eye on Jadeite. Because of his relationship to Raye   
in the Silver Millenium, she'd be calling him too.  
  
And they could not afford to lose Generals like that.  
  
Venus smiled brightly, it was so CUTE! Raye, the fire princess. Falling for   
Jadeite, Mr 'I'm to Sexy for My Life'. And vise versa.  
  
Oh she just HAD to get them together. But how? And in a way that would   
further their plans for the scouts.  
  
This was gonna be one hell of a fight.  
  
*  
  
Raye sighed, and rolled over on her bed. "She'll think about it." She rolled   
her eyes. "Now what am I forgetting?" Raye tapped her fingers on the bed.   
  
"Now I remember!"   
  
Pulling out her wand, she pressed the symbol of Mars at the top, and ran a   
hand down the side. Suddenly she dropped the wand into the pool of fire at   
the end of her bed, and the room flashed a bright red for a few minutes.   
After the light died down, a red crystal rose out of the pool and flew into   
her hand.  
  
"The crystal of Mars." She said with a smile. "At last my friend, we can be   
free." 'And I will finally get my King. Ares is such a hard God to please, it  
took YEARS to get him to accept Jadeite back in the Silver Millenium. Then   
the silly boy goes and gets himself captured by Beryl. I don't know if I will  
be able to stand it if he is taken from me again.'  
  
She sighed as she felt another prescense enter the room. "Is she gone?" Raye   
asked, not bothering to look up from where she was handling the crystal.  
  
"Yes Raye, she's gone. Not before trying to figure out why I was different,  
but she's gone, and hopefully she wont return." Chad replied.  
  
"I talked to Araminasa, God's! When did she become so stuck up? She implied I  
was crawling back to her with my tail between my legs. As if I would. And I  
saw Jadeite again, He is still so gorgeous even after all that time he was  
in Beryl's paws." Raye looked up at Chad. "He will come back to me, wont he?  
Wont he?!"   
  
"Of course my Queen." Chad said with a laugh. Although Raye's friends thought  
to the contrary, he had only a purely brotherly intentions towards Raye, and  
always had.  
  
Over the past eight weeks since Mina had dissappeared, Raye had been having  
dreams, from her past life. That was how she had known how to summon her God  
and about having Jadeite as a sweetheart in the Silver Millenium.   
  
Raye's grandfather knew about her past life,in fact it had been he who had  
originally helped her find out about it.  
  
Now was the time for secrecy, but soon that time would be over.  
  
In many ways the game was just beginning.  
  
*  
  
Venus smiled as she told Malachite about the days events.  
  
Yes, the game was just beggining,  
  
and now there were only two.  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
And there you have it. Chapter seven that was meant to be six and released   
last year. *sighs*   
I really don't know if I liked that one, please tell me what you think.  
If you have any idea's in the way of plot, or character developments, please  
don't hesitate to share. But I only accept constructive criticizm. If you  
unconstructively flame me, I will flame you back.  
  
Jaya 


End file.
